digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:List of characters in Digimon Cinematic Sagas
This is a list of fanfictional characters from the Digimon Cinematic Sagas. Protagonists DigiDestined Troy Dawkins and Agumon Seamus Maitland and Gabumon Jake Thacher and Gomamon Miyuki Koharuno and Piyomon Kevin Harmon, Tentomon and Armadimon Edmund Harmon and Patamon Dan Linwood and Veemon Wei Xueqi and Wormmon Gia Avilés and Tailmon Digimon Tamers Tatsuya Munemori and Guilmon Andy Conteh and Terriermon Vera Neidhardt and Renamon Harold Thompson and Kudamon Mei Yashida Jason Storm Others Robert Harmon Grigory Shatalov Huckmon Antagonists Antagonists Devimon Devimon is the main antagonist of Digimon: First Adventure. He is mostly based on his counterpart in Digimon Adventure real-life show. He is an evil tyrant who has enslaved the File Island. He uses the Black Gears, which have many more abilities than in Digimon Adventure. The Gears can also bend the spacetime and take over machines to make them malfunction. Devimon is the first Digimon of Darkness to try to break the barrier between the human world and the Digital World. When he finds out that the DigiDestined have already received their Digivices and Partner Digimon, so he sent a brainwashed Kuwagamon to destroy the Partner Digimon before they could learn to Digivolve. The plan failed, so Devimon used the other Bio-Emerged Black Gears to send the DigiDestined to the File island. He also created barriers from dark energy that would prevent anyone from leaving the respective areas of the island where every DigiDestined was sent to. But the barriers were partly powered by Black Gears that had taken over local Digimon. After the brainwashed Digimon were released, the DigiDestined were able to use the Digivices to make holes into the barriers. Devimon had already managed create a small distortion to invade Kyoto, Japan. He gave a brainwashed Leomon a task to destroy the youngest DigiDestined, Edmund Harmon, who was meant to defeat him. Then he left with an army of Bakemon as well as Ogremon and four brainwashed Digimon: Centauromon, Unimon, Andromon and Teddymon. The DigiDestined managed to follow him and defeated his minions. After that Devimon decided to fight himself and drained all the energy from the barriers as well as all Black Gears to grow larger. None of the Partner Digimon were able to stand against him and he was about to hurt Edmund. Patamon defended his human partner and Digivolved into Angemon. Angemon drained energy from the Digivices to empower himself, but was not more powerful than Devimon. He had to die and end up being reborn to defeat his adversary. When the DigiDestined promised to defeat the other Digimon of Darkness by learning how to Digivolve into Ultimate Level, Devimon became furious and tried to kill the DigiDestined. But then Angemon used all his powers and caused Devimon's body to shrink and disintegrate. Devimon's data flowed into the Wall of Fire, a force that prevented the Digital World from colliding with the human world, and was purified from the negativity for as a part of the reincarnation process. Webmasters The Webmasters are an organization created by Martin Harmon to eliminate Digimon who they saw as a threat to mankind. They appear as the secondary antagonists of Digimon: Network Battles. They had created a system named Cthulhu (based on Hypnos in Digimon Tamers) that would be able to monitor the electronic communications of the world by having several spies infiltrating into ECHELON system and Streamix Corporation, and sending the information to the Webmasters in order to scan for any Digimon ending up into the human world through the Digi-Gates. In 2015, the Webmasters had scanned every Bio-Emerged Digimon from the real world and brainwashed Wei Xueqi to become the DigiShadow. Then they revealed themselves to world and tried to make the DigiDestined look unsuitable to protect them humanity. The Webmasters started to develop digital weapons. The first one was Yuggoth, a digital energy projectile which was originally able to destroy only the Champion-level Digimon or lesser ones. The second one was Shaggai which creates a vortex to suck any digital matter inside like a black hole and destroy it once and for all. The third weapon in development was an artificial Digimon to be sent into the Digital World to destroy the natural Digimon. But little did the Webmasters know that DigiShadow's black D-3 was influenced by Etemon's Dark Network and that Etemon was planning to use their system to weaken the balance between the worlds. But Nanomon, Etemon's slave and forced maintainer of the Dark Network, tried to warn both Benjamin and the DigiDestined about this. Etemon manipulated Shaggai to disrupt the balance between worlds and become an open gateway between them. After Martin Harmon surrendered and revealed the identity of every single member of the Webmasters, ending the organization once and for all. Martin Harmon Martin Harmon is the Director of the Webmasters. He is the younger son of Robert and Laura Harmon, Kevin Harmon's brother and Edmund Harmon's paternal uncle. Martin was born in 1985. Unlike his father and brother, Martin was always serious and wanted to have the family fortune to better the world, instead of what he thinks is "childish games and playing a god". When he was 15, Martin found out the truth about what the Digimon had evolved and saw them as threat. He ran away from and stole some of the money from the Streamix Corporation, leaving behind a message that he would find a way to destroy the Digimon once and for all. He was never heard of until 2010, when he had finished his educations and was living outside of North America. Robert had dropped all charges against him, but Martin refused return to America and reconnect with his family. Little did his family that Martin had been collecting supporters to his plans and creating the Webmasters. After the Battle of Kyoto, Martin chose to reveal the Webmasters to the world. They sent DigiShadow to the battlefield to sabotage the DigiDestined's efforts and they tested Yuggoth by destroying a Bio-Emerged Shellmon and wounding Miyuki's Piyomon and Jake's Betamon in the process. When Greymon accidentally Dark Digivolved into SkullGreymon, Yuggoth was ineffective, but the Webmasters managed to release a footage of this battle to the Internet in order to turn the public opinion of the DigiDestined into negative. But the public opinion of the Webmasters was not positive either, since Yuggoth was not effective enough and they were not working for any governments yet. When Shaggai was ready to be tested, Martin revealed himself to the world as the Director of the Webmasters. He then ordered the test to be started, but then Etemon used the Dark Network to conquer it and open two vortexes into the human world: first one into Oklahoma City and the other one into Hong Kong, where the Webmasters' main facility was. By protecting themselves with the Digivices, the DigiDestined confronted Martin and Nanomon sacrificed his life to make Shaggai destroy only the Digimon who were influenced by the Dark Network. The facility was destroyed, but Martin took the source codes of the Cthulhu system with him. After Etemon and Chimairamon, a Composition Digimon formed from the information of Cthulhu's system database were destroyed, Kevin tried to convince his brother to see the error of his ways. Martin had a change of heart and surrendered into the police as well as gave them knowledge of all other members of the Webmasters. He also gave the source codes of the Cthulhu system to Kevin, hoping they can still be used for good. The DigiShadow Originally Wei Xuegi, a DigiDestined from Hong Kong who was brainwashed to serve the Webmasters through manipulation devices called the Dark Spirals. Xueqi who despised his currently life and his Partner Digimon Wormmon allowed himself to be brainwashed. First he was sent to use his black D-3 Digivice to return the Partner Digimon back to their Rookie forms in order to give the Webmasters a chance to destroy Shellmon by themselves. This angered Troy Dawkins and his reckless actions to put himself in danger to stop the DigiShadow cause Greymon to Dark Digivolve into SkullGreymon. The DigiShadow used this to turn the public against the DigiDestined. Two days later, the DigiShadow was sent to convince the governments to work with them and force the DigiDestined to quit their career and return to normal and much safer life. But then the DigiDestined attacked him and found out his true identity. When the DigiDestined found the secret facility of the Webmasters from Hong Kong, they destroyed the Black Spirals, freeing Xueqi and erasing the DigiShadow personality. Families Dawkins and Linwood families Jennifer Dawkins Jennifer Dawkins is the Troy's mother and eventually becomes Gia's adoptive mother. She is first seen in Digimon: First Adventure among the worried parents of the DigiDestined who were trapped into the Digital World by Devimon. She was then seen in Digimon: Network Battles when she was worried about her son's depression after the SkullGreymon incident, and her final appearance was in Digimon: Digitaclysm Parts 1 and 2 where she was evacuated from Los Angeles with her husband, Alan, and they later met their son and adoptive daughter in the evacuation point before the final battle against Piemon. Alan Dawkins Alan Dawkins is the Troy's father and eventually becomes Gia's adoptive father. His only apperance was in Digimon: Digitaclysm, where he was evacuated from Los Angeles with his wife, Jennifer, and they later met their son and adoptive daughter in the evacuation point before the final battle against Piemon. Bradley Linwood Bradley Linwood is Dan's father and Jennifer Dawkins' younger brother. He lives in Oklahoma City with his family. He makes his first appearance in Digimon: Network Battles when sees Flamedramon's attempt to catch the DigiShadow and is a silent listener when DigiDestined brief each other about latest events. Harmon family Audrey Harmon Audrey Harmon (née Clinton) is Kevin's wife and Edmund's mother. Her relationship with Kevin began in late 1990s and know about his family's role in birth of the Digimon. Audrey works in California Hospital Medical Center, but on the first scene she has in Digimon: First Adventure she has a day off when she is on errands with Edmund. She witneeses when her husband and son receive their Digivices with four other DigiDestined. Later she makes minor appearances in the film series, like seen in her home or being evacuated with other families of the DigiDestined. In the ending of the DigiDestined Saga, the Harmon family has moved into Washington, where Audrey is working at the medical division of the Worldwide Network of the DigiDestined's headquarters. Law enforcement, military and politicians FBI Richard Gardner Richard Gardner is a high-ranking FBI agent who became a liaison between the DigiDestined and his superiors. He made his first appearance in Digimon: First Adventure, when he was tasked to investigate Streamix Corporation and after the disappearances of five children and the appearance of Black Gears. He forced the company to reveal the truth about the Digimon to the parents of missing children and delivered to information to the United Nations through his superiors. Despite some military personnel wanting to take the defending the human world from the Digimon to their own hands, Gardner was convinced by Kevin Harmon that the DigiDestined were their only hope. He appeared shortly on few scenes of Digimon: Network Battles, First, he tries to convince his superiors not to trust the DigiDestined and also gave a report about their activities after the SkullGreymon incident. In the end, he is seen arresting several members of the Webmasters in Los Angeles. Mr. Smithers Mr. Smithers is the head of FBI in Los Angeles and Richard Gardner's superior. He made his first appearance in Digimon: Network Battles where he was pressured by Interpol to check if the DigiDestined were able to continue fighting after the SkullGreymon incident. After Gardner's report, he tries to contact Interpol about what the DigiDestined are currently doing. But the connection are disturbed, because of Etemon's secret actions. After few attempts, Smithers finally convinced the governments not to trust the Webmasters. He also appeared in Digimon: The Third World where he wanted an explanation of the mysterious appearance of the Dark Spires. He was never seen again afterwards and his status during and after the Digitaclysm event is unknown. Trivia *Most of the Digimon antagonists are based on their original anime incarnations, and the human antagonists are somewhat based on Hypnos, but are far more villainous. *From the family characters of the DigiDestined Saga, Nicholas Maitland is somewhat based on Hiroaki Ishida, father of Yamato "Matt" Ishida and Takeru "T.K." Takaishi, and Jim Thacher is somewhat based on Shin Kido. Category:Fan Characters